ღ Gimme More ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Kou Mukami always had women falling over heels, and at his feet for him. It wasn't a shock, since he is an famous idol. It was natural for women to fall for him. So why can't Minori? He don't understand why she don't fall for him like any other girl does. He will make her fall for him. She'll give him more than just her blood. He wants her blood, body, heart, and soul. "Gimme more"


**A/N**: I will be honest with you guys. After listening to Gimme More by Britney Spears on the radio(It's actually an alright song xD) I thought of this idea for a Kou story. So here you go my readers, a short Kou/Minori story. Enjoy:)

**Rating**: T for now, M later on.

**Pairing:** Kou/Minori

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Gimme More ღ**

How many months has it been since they, the Mukami brothers, have captures one of the Sakamaki's sacrificial brides?

It's been so long.

Yet, that mortal girl, Minori Komori, continues to fight them, and hold onto a hope of escaping from them. Though they admire her for her strong will, and refusal to give up. However, it's all futile.

The eldest brother, Ruki, allow him, Kou, to keep that human girl. Since he was the first to taste her blood, and was so fascinated by it, that he refuse to share it with any of his brothers. Of course, he was greedy, but her blood was that good to not be shared. So Ruki left it up to him to fulfill the Adam and Eve prophecy.

The Adam and Eve prophecy is about a human girl who has a demon lord daughter's heart who will awaken and will chose an 'Adam'. There they will sire the strongest bloodline in existence. Kou didn't necessary care about the world domination crap and such. He was only doing this to repay that _man_ who saved their lives.

Sadly that debt can never be repaid...

Minori hasn't awaken yet, nor did she chose Kou as an Adam. It's not like she can, but she couldn't. That man didn't entirely explain the prophecy to them, and now look, they can't fulfill, because they _awaken_ her. Everything they had done was for nothing!

Ruki even suggest they should just devour the girl, since they can't do it. Leave the Sakamaki brothers to fulfill it with the other Eve, her twin sister.

Of course Kou told Ruki no, that he would rather keep Minori as his pet. After all, he does enjoy her blood. Despite how bad she treats him or how he is to her. He finds her blood so sweet, and delicious. Ruki allowed him to keep her.

Minori didn't like the fact that she is stick with the blonde vampire, considering she dislikes him to content. He don't like her as well. She dresses like a boy, and it was very unattractive. He tried to force her to look like a girl, but that earned him a kick in the gut.

He despise her rebellious attitude, and it's bad enough they have one hot-headed person (Yuma) in the household. The constant resistance, and verbal remarks, it was all furiating to him. She dares taunt him.

He showed her, but she continue to do it more.

Continue to give up.

It made him furious more, but deep down, he was glad she didn't submit so easily, like so many girls.

Kou sighs with frustration as he watch the mortal girl argue with his brother, Yuma, about his farming. Azusa was sitting on the couch, nibbling his finger as he watch them argue. Sometimes he often wonders if Azusa sometime hates to feel pain, though he said it what makes him feel alive in this cruel world.

"For the last time, I ain't helping you with your farm!"

"Shut up! I need someone to help me, and you're going to help me!"

Yuma grab Minori's arm, but she jerk it away, and glare at him. "I am not your slave! Make Azusa do it!" She points at the timid boy on the couch. She looks over to him, and give him a small apologetic look. Kou knew she felt pity towards his _little_ brother. "Sorry Azusa."

"It's okay, Mimi-chan." He said.

"Tsk! You don't force someone to do your own work-"

"HYPOCRITE! You're one to talk-"

"My god, you two are so noisy." Kou said suddenly, getting irritated by the fact these two keep going at it. He walk towards them as Minori glares at him, which he smiles in return. "You know Minori can't do that."

Yuma raise an eyebrow. "Why's that?" He ask in confusion.

Kou grab her hand, and pull her towards quickly. Wrapping his arm around her waist, and the other underneath her chin. He leans down towards her face as he was looking at Yuma. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the girl's face blushing and filled with anger. He chuckle lightly. "I don't want her body to be cover in filth."

Minori push Kou off her. "Don't touch me, freak!" She hiss as she walks away from them towards her room.

"Mimi-chan is angry."

Kou glare over at Azusa. "Shut up."

Yuma snickered. "Ah so there's the other Kou. You know she won't submit to you, so why not just get rid of her." Yuma suggest. He didn't hate the human girl, in fact he did find her company amusing. She is the only human they have ever met who hasn't submitted to them.

Kou scoff. "Get rid of a person with rarest blood in the world, not a chance. Besides..." Kou lick his lips as he smile deviously. "She is more than just blood."

Yuma burst out laughing. "That may be so, but there is no way she is going to let you touch her. We all know she dislikes you the most out of all of us, even more than Ruki." Yuma said as he continue to laugh. "You'll get at least to second base, well if you are lucky. Hahaha"

Kou glare at him in silence, but soon smile as an idea came to his head. "Not unless she falls for me."

This stop Yuma from laughing. "You're kidding right?"

Kou chuckle. "Not in the slightest, thinking about it, she is the only woman who never fell for me-"

"The only one who is smart enough to not." Yuma stated as Kou glared at him in response.

"As I was saying, she is the only one. She is indeed pretty, and I wouldn't mind having... a mistress to satisfy my needs. Hmmm... I've decided to claim her." Kou announce suddenly.

Azusa walk over to his brothers. "How would you do that? Mimi-chan dislikes you, remember?"

Kou press his hand over his chest. "By winning her heart. Once I win that, she will not just give me her blood, but her body and soul. She will finally submit to me."

Yuma cross his arms over his chest. "Now how are you going to do that? If you forgot she hates you, remember?"

Kou chuckle. "Oh dear brother, you still need to learn about women."

Yuma glared at him, and was about to yell at him until another voice pop up. "That's even more cruel than me."

They look over to see Ruki, their eldest brother, sitting on the couch reading a book.

"I'm confuse." Azusa said suddenly.

Yuma scoffs. "See, I ain't the only one, idiot." Yuma said angrily at Kou. He hates how his 'older' brother likes to taunt, and tease him such.

"Kindness, Yuma. You see women crave attention, but not just any kind. They want affections. They want to be showered with love, and to know they are needed." Kou explained.

"You learn this from experiences?" Azusa ask as Kou nodded.

"Whore..." Yuma muttered under his breath.

Kou snickered as he put his mouth up to his mouth as he poses. "Coming from the one who is still a virgin, and have no experiences with women just by porn magazines."

"Why you-"

"Enough." Ruki said in a loud, stern tone. He shuts his book, and look over towards his brothers. He turn his attention towards Kou. "I'll let you do whatever you want to girl, but she must remain alive, and here only."

"Ehhh? I thought you wanted to get rid of her in the first place?"

Ruki sits up. "Change of plans, since we cannot fulfill the prophecy, we must leave it up to Sakamaki brothers with the other Eve. It's the only way we can do to repay our debt to _him,_ to fulfill the prophecy."

Yuma frowned as he puts his hands behind his head. "What if the six idiots won't do it?"

Ruki smirk as he stands. "Oh, they will. If they don't, then the other Eve will still fulfill the prophecy." Ruki looks up the stairs where Minori took off. "We have her sister, and if their bond is strong as it claims, then she will do it."

"Sooo let me get this straight. We lay low for awhile, right?" Yuma ask.

Ruki nodded. "Yes."

"We keep making sure the Sakamaki brothers won't suspect that we got the other Eve, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Okay so the new plan goes like this: lay low for awhile, don't let Sakamakis know we got the other Eve, and sit around in this house while Kou whores around with Piggie."

Kou glares at Yuma. "Hey!"

"What? It's true, isn't that your plan?" Yuma ask.

"Yeah, but when you put it like that, you make it sound like I'm easy to get."

"Well..."

"YOU INEXPERIENCE-"

"Enough already." Ruki said as he stops his brothers fighting once more. He sigh as he rubs his the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Yes, that's the plan Yuma. We must make sure they won't know we got the girl. Now, I am going to my room, and I suspect you three behave."

Azusa nodded, though he wasn't really talking about him.

Yuma rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Kou smile at him. "Yes, Ruki _Onii-sama_." Kou said in a mocking tone.

Ruki nodded, and left the room. Azusa follow soon after. Leaving the other two brothers.

Yuma stare at Kou. "Are you really going to do that?

"What?"

"Try to make Minori fall for you?"

"Do I sense concern in your voice, brother? I thought you dislike, _Piggie?"_ Kou said in mocking tone.

Yuma rolled his eyes. "Just wondering, you don't seem the type to put a lot of effort to make just one girl fall for you."

Kou smiled. "This is not just one girl. Her blood is unlike anything I've ever tasted. There is no way I am allow any other, a man to taste such exquisite blood, and touch her." He said with a smirk.

He is that determine to make her fall for him. He admits, he desires her, but it because of her blood that makes him. He cannot stand the idea of her being with any other man, and see her taken by him. He'll be the one to claim her. He'll be the one. After all, she is the only girl to not fall for him. He is determine to change that.

"She will just gimme more than just her blood..."

* * *

**A/N**: Sucky beginning, but it will get better over time. Azusa/Minori story will be posted up tomorrow. Please review:)


End file.
